Red Dawn
The Red Dawn is an organization consisting of nine members currently; Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, Konan, Pain, Kakuzu, Tobi, and the mysterious leader. Their goal is unknown, though currently they are looking for a member that left the group. There is also a rumor spreading the world about the Red Dawn wanting to take over each village by killing off the village leaders, however, the Red Dawn members deny this. Known Members The Leader * Rank: Leader * Status: Alive * Partner: ????? The leader of Red Dawn is currently unknown. His name, his background, and his appearance are completely unknown to everyone, outside of the Red Dawn, he keeps his identity hidden all of the time. It is unknown what the leader is after, all shall be revealed soon enough! Hidan * Rank: Member * Status: Alive * Partner: Kisame Hidan is a member of Red Dawn, and seems to be one of the smarter ones. He has white hair that's pulled back, and he leaves his cloak open to perform strange attacks on himself that also harm his opponents. He is mostly serious and very calm, though when the time comes, he can become rather fearsome on the battlefield. Otherwise, Hidan is a normal member who works with Kisame. Hidan was ordered to search the Grass Village for the missing member of Red Dawn, with his assigned partner Kisame. Hidan and Kisame work well together, since they formed a combo attack before reaching the village. They are mostly nice to each other, but sometimes when they goof off, they get into little arguments - these goofy moments also happen during an actual battle. Kisame * Rank: Member * Status: Alive * Partner: Hidan Kisame is a normal ranked member of the Red Dawn, and he is the tallest as well. Over six feet tall, Kisame is physically strong, but sort of slow with thinking - however, he isn't a complete moron like Tobi. Kisame also has blue skin, and is related to sharks in appearance and with his techniques. He has water styled techniques, a lot of them consisting of sharks as well. Kisame is murderous and loves fighting, and isn't always kept in line by Hidan. He first appears with Hidan as they go towards the Grass Village. He fights a lot even though the leader ordered them not to. Kisame usually does not talk to other Red Dawn members he mainly speaks with Hidan. Kisame rarely speaks where there's a group, and when he does, it's usually something like, "Do ye wone dah?". You know why he says this, right? Because YOU DEID YE SONE BIETCH WONE DAH AGAIN!? Sasori * Rank: Member * Status: Alive * Partner: Konan Sasori is a newcomer to Red Dawn, being the worst out of the group stat-wise. However, Sasori is still very strong, but is also impatient at the same time. He's short and red haired, and uses puppets for attacks. He has a giant main puppet, and three smaller puppets. Sasori also has a long tail that he uses to stab enemies. He was introduced with Konan outside of the Snow Village. His job, with Konan, was to check out the Snow Village. There, Sasori fought Kidoumaru, and was going to win, but the village leader Captain Snow stepped in the way. Sasori is the newcomer of the group, and is not the senior, but he acts as the senior because he constantly talks down to Konan and calls the shots. Konan doesn't mind, but Sasori isn't the senior of the group, Konan is. Konan * Rank: Member * Status: Alive * Partner: Sasori Konan is the lone female member of the Red Dawn. She is pretty serious about her work, and is sort of slow while preparing her attacks. Other than that, her personality is unknown, since she does not talk a lot, and she barely speaks her mind. Konan uses paper styled techniques and also other strange techniques that have a dark blue color to them. She was introduced with Sasori attempting to get into the Snow Village. Like Sasori, Konan's mission was to look for the lost Red Dawn member in the Snow Village. However, after a short battle and they arrived in the village, Captain Snow turned on them and attacked them. The mission was a failure, and now the team is looking for the person starting the rumor. Pain * Rank: Member * Status: Alive * Partner: None (formerly Deidara) Pain is another newcomer of Red Dawn and although Deidara was in Red Dawn longer, Pain was the senior of the group. He is very bold and can be summarized as a jerk, but is also very strong and dangerous. He somehow has the ability to create five other permanent bodies of himself that have different techniques, but they all have a special look to them as well. It is unknown why Pain is able to do this...for now. He was introduced with Deidara going to the Fire Village, but they ran into many guards and ninja from the village and became distracted. They were so distracted, that Deidara was supposedly "killed in action" and Pain was forced to flee. As of now, Pain has a different mission from the rest of Red Dawn; he was ordered by the leader to find a replacement for Deidara. Kakuzu * Rank: Member * Status: Alive * Partner: Tobi Kakuzu is a member of the Red Dawn, and is extremely powerful, dangerous, and intelligent. He is considered to be one of the strongest members of the Red Dawn. He wears a mask that covers his face, as well as head gear that covers his head. He is tall, not as tall as Kisame, but still tall, and is partnered with Tobi, being the senior of course. His mission was to check out the Sunlight Village, and out of all of the teams, he got his answer the fastest and in the most professional way. In the Sunlight Village, however, Kakuzu fought Orochimaru, and suddenly Orochimaru is following Kakuzu. What does Orochimaru want? Tobi * Rank: Member * Status: Alive * Partner: Kakuzu Tobi is Tobi oh ye. Former Members Deidara * Rank: Member * Status: MIA (thought to be killed by Gaara) * Partner: None (formerly Pain) Deidara is (was) a member of Red Dawn who was very talented. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and likes to play World of Warcraft. He is normal height, and he is very goofy and foolish in personality. He jokes around a lot, but at the same time fights seriously and sets up devious plans against his enemies. He is partnered with Pain, and even though Deidara joined Red Dawn before Pain, Pain is the senior of the group. Deidara and Pain were assigned to look in the Fire Village for the lost member of the Red Dawn. While searching there, Deidara came across many fire ninja who attacked the duo, and in the process, Deidara was killed. However, after everyone was gone and Pain made his mistake, Deidara revealed himself to be alive. But, the rest of the Red Dawn still believe Deidara is dead, and therefore they are looking for another member to "replace Deidara". Duospirit * Rank: Member * Status: Left for unknown reasons The mysterious person the Red Dawn was looking for, who supposedly left the Red Dawn for unknown reasons. The leader insists on finding this member, which is strange because he can be replaced. It was revealed that the person they were looking for was none other than Duospirit, the current leader of the AC. Category:Groups